On wireless networks, certain mobile devices are not enabled to receive CNAM (CNAM is an online information service providing caller name ID to telecommunications providers) caller ID display text information, and certain carrier network mobile switching centers (MSCs) are not CNAM transport-capable. Thus, CNAM query results from the carrier cannot be provided to the mobile device in the call page.
Other handset initiated communication facilities, such as SDB (Short Data Burst)/DOS (Data Over Signaling) on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks may be unavailable after the call page has been sent. Certain Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks have similar limitations.